Love has no judgements
by FG3OP16
Summary: Olivia Pope is a newly elected senator trying to prove that though she is young she deseves to have a seat in Congress. Fits is a bartender just trying to make it day by day. They meet anf there's a spark. Will their love make it or is DC politics not ready to acept the fact that Olivia romance with a person of lower class?
1. Chapter 1

" Liv, it's Friday night and you've done nothing, but work all months. I know you are a new senator, but it's about damn time we went out and had a drink. There's this new club/bar that's amazing that we definitely have to go to." Abby pleaded.

" Abby, I just got elected senator of Virginia I can't just go out for drinks, think of what this will do to my image. Plus Cyrus would kill the both of us." Olivia sighed. She is one the youngest Senators in Congress and needed to prove her place there.

" Come on Liv please pretty please…..pretty pretty please, come on plus you can meet a sexy guy and fall in love!"

" Yes, Abby I'm going to meet my future husband at this club/bar." Olivia said with a sarcastic tone.

" Liv, come on if you say yes I'll shut up."

" Ugh! I can't believe you are making me do this, but okay fine we can go." Olivia sighed.

" Oh stop Quinn, Will, Tyler, Steven, Huck,Peter and Jake will be there also."

" Speaking of Quinn and Jake, what is going on with them?" Abby asked curiously.

" You know what that's a good question because I don't even know myself. First they were friends with benefits, then they started having feeling for each other, but Jake we all know is a "Plank boy" so Quinn was like nope."

" Wait…...what's a plank boy?"

" Abs, what's a person doing when they are performing a plank?" Olivia tried to give Abby a clue.

" Well you are….ohhhhhhh….I get it he's a fuckboy!"

" Yes, Abs why not just shout it so my whole office can hear you!" Olivia laughed.

" Okay Senator Pope tonight my house 8pm sharp. Be there or I will drag you there!" Abby said as she walked out of Olivia's office.

Olivia finished up what she needed to do and headed out. Usually she wasn't out of the office till about 10, but tonight was an exception. She got into her Range Rover and drove. It was 6pm, when Olivia got home, so it gave her plenty of time to get ready. She decided to go with sexy, but a classy chanel black dress, heels, and a trench coat because it was a little chilli. Olivia arrived at exactly 8pm, and Abby was ecstatic. Together they headed to the bar/club called 'Cage'.

Once they arrived at the bar Olivia spotted her brother Tyler and Will. Those two were always peas in a pot.

" Ty, Will!" Olivia shouted and waved.

" Hey, sis and Abs where's the rest of the gang?" Abby pulled out her phone and said

" Jake said he's here, Quinn is going to be late, and Steven and Peter are here, but finding parking." Just then Jake, Steven, and Peter showed up. Peter was also a U.S senator and this was a bar/club that DC's elite liked to go to.

Steven, Will, and Jake were lawyers. Tyler works for the pentagon because he's a marine. Quinn is Olivia's PA. Minutes later the rest of the gang came and they headed in. This was their thing since high school, on Friday nights they tried to hang out as a group. Then there he was those blue eyes that looked like crystal blue ocean. Then Abby leaned over to her and said " Holy shit Live, the bartender is so sexy!" Olivia slapped Abby's arm and laughed.

The group found a table and the guys went to get drinks. Minutes later they came back and Abby proposed a toast.

" To friendship!" Everyone raised their cups and said " To friendship." Olivia stopped at 1 drink because she was designated driver for Abby, plus she was a U.S Senator. Everyone soon hit the dance floor and it was just Tyler. He looked really mad for some odd reason so Olivia confronted her brother.

" Hey big bro are you okay?" Olivia asked with concern in her voice.

" I'm FINE Live, just leave me alone!" Tyler downed another drink and got up from the stool and walked away. Olivia pounded her head on the counter.

" For a beautiful and smart woman like you, you should hurt your head." A sexy pardoned voice spoke that sent shivers down Olivia's spine. She finally looked up and the sexy bartender was looking at her with his crystal blue eyes. He had on a black long sleeve T-shirt, and looked like Superman with a curl on his forehead.

" I know, but I just get so frustrated with my brother, he's so bottled up and I just don't know what to do, and I don't know why I just told you that…"

" I'm Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third, but you can call me Fitz."

" I am Olivia Carolyn Pope, but you can call me Luv or Olivia."

" I know who you are Senator, I voted for you if you were wondering."

" Oh really?" Olivia asked amused.

" Heck yeah! You are very promising and is bound to make a difference in Congress. We need fresh new faces like you in there."

" Thank you Fitz, I really appreciate your support. So I take it that you are a liberal?"

" I'm apolitical, but when it comes down I vote for the most promising candidate." Fitz smiled and it made Olivia want to melt down.

" So Senator Pope, tell me about yourself."

" Well, I am a U.S senator, which you already known, I am the younger child of two, my parents are both lawyers and I'm very boring. What about you Mr. Grant?" Olivia smiled.

" Well…...I am a bartender, I am 35 years old, and I'm boring as well." They both laughed.

" Shouldn't you be serving people?"

" I got off 10 minutes ago." Fitz smiled

" Oh my gosh I am so sorry, I don't mean to keep you waiting!"

" Oh, no no I wanted to talk to you. Your fine trust me." Then the two got talking about everything and anything. The conversation went from music, political views, to their childhood. Before they knew it it was already 1am in the morning. Abby decided she'll she a ride back with Peter, so Olivia was ready to go. Will and Tyler were nowhere to be seen. She walked back to Fitz again and they looked into each other's eyes.

" I hope to see you around Olivia." Fitz smiled. He wanted to ask for her number, but he knew Olivia wouldn't give him a chance. After all he was the bartender and she was a United States Senator total different social standards. Fitz gave Olivia a hug and they said their goodbyes. He noticed that Olivia looked a little disappointed when he didn't ask for her number, but pushed it aside. Two minutes later he couldn't hold back anymore, so Fitz went after Olivia to try to get her number.

When he got outside he heard a noise which sounded like Olivia struggling. Fitz ran as fast as he could and then he saw it the guy was trying to rob Olivia.

" HEY! YOU TOUCH HER YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!" Fitz yelled. The robber got scared and ran away. When he got to Olivia she was crying and shaking. Fitz pulled her into a tight hug and let her cry in his arms.

" Hey…..shh…...it's okay…...He's gone now….." Fitz smoothed Olivia's back.

" Here give me your car keys and I'll drive you home okay." Olivia nodded and Fitz kissed Olivia's forehead. He grabbed the car keys from her and asked Olivia for directions. She told him it's already programed in her car so he'll be okay by just listening to the lady speak. Twenty minutes later they arrived at Olivia's house. Fitz ran around to the other side and picked up Olivia fireman style.

" Fitz, you don't have to."

" It's okay Olivia I want to." He opened the door for Olivia and went in the apartment. Fitz set Olivia down on the couch and she started to speak.

" Fitz, please stay with me tonight. I know we just met, but I trust you and I don't know I just feel safe with you."

" Sure, Liv I'll stay. Plus I kinda don't have a ride home, and if I uber someone right now, they might kill me." They both laughed.

" Thank you Fitz. I'm going to go get in the shower, make yourself at home." Fitz smiled and nodded. Twenty minutes later Olivia returned and saw Fitz asleep on the couch. She went over to him and woke him up.

" Fitz…..wake up." Fitz blinked a couple of times then he smiled.

" Sorry, Liv."

" It's okay, here's one of my brothers shirts for you."

" Thank you Livvie."

" Livvie?"

" I'm sorry do you not like it?"

" No, I think it's cute. The bathroom's down the hall and on your right." Olivia instructed. A few minutes later Fitz returned. Olivia was surprised to say the least. He had his left lower arm covered in tattoos, and his upper right arm was covered as well. Fitz was a very fit and muscular man. His veins were popping out of his biceps, which looked that they can rip Tyler's shirt. He was in his boxers and his dick imprint was very evident. Fitz was the the definition for sexy badboy.

He smirked because Fitz knew Olivia was checking him out.

" Like something you see Senator?" Fitz smirked.

" Ummm...yes...no….I mean…."

" I'm just teasing." Fitz sat down next to Olivia. She had blankets and a pillow ready for him. Soon they said goodnight and headed of to bed. Once they were settled in they both couldn't sleep.

Then the thunderstorm started and Olivia hated him since she was younger and still do. The last strike was so loud it shook the apartment. So Olivia got scared and went over to Fitz. Then she found him peacefully sleeping. She sat down next to him and rubbed his chest.

" Fitz…." Fitz shot up and rubbed his eyes.

" Yes Livvie?"

" I'm scared, can I um….can i?" Before Olivia could finish the sentence Fitz opened the blanket invited Olivia into his arms. She instantly went into his arms and Fitz wrapped his arms around Olivia from behind. At that moment she never felt more safe, to be in Fitz's arms were heavenly. Both of them let out a breath and fell into a peaceful slumber.

While in Tyler's home he was in misery. The person he loved and will always do had little to no respect for his feelings. To see him dance with the girls and make out with them at the bar nearly killed him. He was done, it was time to move on because obviously the love of his life did not want to fight for them. How stupid he was to think that the person will ever come out to his family. Then his phone buzzed. Tyler knew who it was instantly.

Person: Are you home?

Tyler: It's 2am in the morning, I am sleeping or could be with someone else.

Person: DO. NOT. JOKE. ABOUT. THAT. Please let me in babe.

Tyler: Ugh! Fine hold on I'm coming!

Tyler opened the door and there was the love of his life soaked due to the rain.

" Why do you always do this to me Will?"

" I love you Ty." Will stepped into the house and grabbed Tyler's face and kissed him. After a few minutes Tyler spoke up.

" You hurt me tonight….."

" I know and I'm sorry…...I just have…..I'm sorry." They hugged and went to the bedroom. Every Time Will would do this to Tyler and he keep letting him because he loved Will that much.

A/N: I don't know this idea just have been floating in my head and thought it was a good story. Thoughts? REVIEWS! I don't know about you guys, but I AM PUMPED FOR TOMORROW!" Love you all.


	2. Please read

I know I have some readers from France…...So I just want to say that my thoughts and prayers are with you all! I am absolutely disgusted with what had occurred on Friday. I was at work when I heard the new and cried for the innocent people that were killed and their families because some group likes to blame their actions on "god's will". I hate it when people blame their actions on God. Like no honey God never asked you to kill INNOCENT people. If you want to talk or anything my DM is always free. My heart also goes out to the people in Japan, Mexico, and any other places that had terrorist attacks, natural disasters, or any other forces that cause harm to the people. My father is an Ambassador for the UN, and he flew over to France. He said that since 9/11, he haven't seen this much strength shown from people, and basically the world. I love you all. Stay safe.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Happy New Year everyone! I just wanted to thank you all for an amazing 2015 and all of the successes I had on here! I couldn't have done it without you guys! Thank you for all of the congratulations I got for being accepted into Cornell! It means a lot that you guys care! I know I haven't updated this in forever, but things have just been soooo crazy!

Olivia opened her eyes and felt really comfortable and warm. Then she realized two strong muscular arms were wrapped around her. All of the memories from last night came flooding back and Olivia knew who those arms belonged to. She turned to face Fitz, and he looked sexy and adorable at the same time. His superman curls were everywhere and he just looked really relaxed. Olivia observed him and minutes later Fitz opened his beautiful blue eyes.

" Hi…." he said in his sexy morning voice.

" Hi…" Olivia smiled. " Thank you for what you did for me last night…" Olivia kissed Fitz cheek.

" Anytime Livvie, I'll always save you" With that there was a comfortable silence between. After a while Fitz realized that his car is at home and his responsibilities.

" Livvie….I have to go…..My car is at the club, and I have to get home…"

" Oh right, I am so sorry that had slipped my mind!" Olivia instantly got up.

" Could you possibly give me a ride back to the club" Fitz asked sheepishly.

" Oh my god yes, sorry about that!"

" No need to worry Livvie." Fitz looked like he was about to say something, but couldn't quite get it out.

" Fitz, what's the matter?" Olivia asked in a concerned voice.

" Can I possibly take you out to breakfast…..?"

" Of course you can, you looked really distrot right there, did you think I would say no?"

" Well….kinda…..I don't know...You're this successful Senator of Virginia, and I'm just a average guy that bartends…"

" Okay Fitz, when I say this I want you to listen to me very closely okay?" Fitz nodded in response.

" Yes, I may be a U.S senator, you are an amazing person, I could care less if you were homeless, or a billionaire. What I do care about this what is in here." Olivia said pointing to Fitz's heart.

" Wow, that was beautifully said. I knew why I voted for you!" Fitz smiled and kiss Olivia on the cheeks, that caused her to blush really hard.

" Okay, I'm going to get dressed and get your code, you can use the spare bathroom, to get yourself situated."

" Okay." Fitz smiled. An hour later the two head out to Olivia's car and drove off to the club. Olivia's playlist started and she did not think Fitz would know the song that played. It was 'Paradise by Big Sean' which was her jam. What happened next Oliva was not expecting.

" Livvie, this song is my shit!" Fitz bursted out and started to rap along to the song.

" Wait, you listen to rap music…?" Olivia asked surprised.

" Yeah!" Fitz laughed. " You seemed so shocked."

" Well, it's just umm nevermind!" Olivia blushed.

" It's because I'm white isn't it?" Fitz teased.

" Yeah, a little… I didn't mean to offend you…"

" Non taken, I get that all the time!" Olivia and Fitz laughed and rapped along to the song.

" I hate to break it to ya Livvie those are not the lyrics to the song!" Fitz teased Olivia while laughing at Olivia's attempt to rap along to 'Paradise'.

" It so it! Well that's what I hear, so I'm gonna do with it!" Olivia swatted Fitz's arm.

" You are something else!" Fitz looked at Olivia with adoration in his eyes. Then ' Jordan Belfort' came on and Fitz raised his eyebrows.

" Wow, now I would have never guessed you listen to this!"

" What? I just popped a Molly and I think it's maybe my third, Jordan Belfort!" Olivia rapped part of the song.

" Senator Pope, that is highly inappropriate!" Fitz teased.

" What? A girl can't have fun?" The rest of the car ride, they got to know about each other more. Arriving at the club, Fitz and Olivia realized that they didn't want to leave each others company to head over for breakfast.

" I don't want to ride separately…..I want to get to know you more…..Could we um possibly ride together to the diner?" Fitz asked nervously.

" I was going to ask you the same thing Fitz, but didn't know how you would feel…"

" Well, driver what are you waiting for?" Fitz smiled.

" Directions please!" Olivia laughed and pulled out of the parking lot. Little did they know that paparazzi have been following them to see where this leads.

After a twenty minute drive, Olivia pulled up to a cute little diner in the outskirts out Virgina. The diner was simply named " Family".

" Fitz, this diner seem so cozy, how did you find it?" Olivia asked.

" How about we get in there and I'll tell you all about it beautiful." Fitz smile and Olivia blushed. He got out of the car, ran over to Olivia's side and opened the door for her.

" Aww, Fitz you are such a gentleman!" Olivia raved.

" If not mamma A would kick my butt!"

" Mamma A?" Olivia raised her eyebrow.

" I'll explain when we get in there." Fitz took Olivia's hand bravely and headed inside the diner. As soon as Fitz and Olivia walked in a lady who looked like she was Mexican, started to scream and ran over to Fitz.

" Mamma A?" Fitz smiled and nodded.

" OH DIOS MIO, MI HIJO!" Fitz pulled her into a tight hug and the two started to speak Spanish to each other. Olivia was surprised to say the least. She knew Mamma A must mean a great deal to Fitz.

" Aye, Chico aren't you gonna introduce me to this beautiful chica?" Mamma A asked.

" Sorry Mamma A, where are my manners?"

" Mamma A, this is my friend Olivia Pope!" Fitz smiled with pride.

" Dios mio, you are new Senator si?" Mamma A asked in amazement.

" Yes, ma'am it's a pleasure to meet you!" Olivia smiled.

" Oh call me Mamma A. You are beautiful Olivia." Mamma A turned Fitz and said " I like, come come let's go get food!" Mamma A sat the two down in a booth and took their orders.

Since Olivia haven't had Pastelitos before Fitz ordered that for the two of them.

" So tell me how you met Mamma A!"

" You see my dad was a immigration lawyer that befriended the Arroyo's, they came here legally and was mistaken to be illegal immigrants and was set for deportation. My father fought for them when no one else would and they got to stay. The Arroyo's became family basically.

When my parents died in a car accident the Arroyo's took us in and they are basically my parents."

" Wow….I'm sorry for your loss Fitz…."

" It's okay it wasn't your fault, it was the drunk driver's fault. Though we never found out the drunk driver's identity. I just wanted to know why, you know. Why would that person drive drunk and cause the life of innocent people…."

" I feel the same way, and it's tough to lose loved ones. When I lost my grandma, I thought I would never be happy again, but you know what my mom made me realize that, we can't drown in sorrow for their loss, but rejoice that they had an impact on our lives, and celebrate their life."

" That was amazingly said." The two smiled at each other and started to learn more about each other. When the breakfast ended, Fitz and Olivia headed out to leave, only to find out there was paparazzi all over. THey took a deep breath and headed out. Fitz held Olivia's hand and they moved their way into the car.

Once Olivia and Fitz got back to the club, they knew the day has come to an end.

" It was really nice spending time with you Fitz, I hope we can do it again…"

" Me too Livvie…." Olivia and Fitz stared into each other's eyes and before they knew it their lips locked. The make out session went on for a while, until Fitz pulled back.

" I have to go…."

" I know….."

" I'll call you…"

" Okay…"

" Okay…" Fitz gave Olivia another kiss and headed out to his car. Once Fitz left Olivia felt really lonely, what was this man doing to her.

When Fitz got home his five year old nephew jumped into his arms.

" UNCLE FIT, YOU DIDN'T COME HOME LAST NIGHT! I WORRY!" Benji doesn't know how to say Fitz yet so he just calls him Uncle Fit.

" Sorry bud I was at a friends house." Fitz smiled.

" Dat oktay….." Then he heard coughing and knew exactly who it was. Fitz put his nephew down and headed into the room.

" Lori, have you taken your medication yet?" Fit asked in a concerned voice.

" Yes, Fitz I'm fine… Where were you last night?"

" I was at a friends house." Fitz smiled back on thinking about Olivia.

" Oh…..I see….Well I'd like to meet this lucky lady…" Lori smiled.

" You will soon, sis." Fitz smiled at his sister and walked out of the her room.

Over at Olivia's house she made popcorn, got a glass of wine, and went into her office to do some reading on the bill they were suppose to vote on. During the reading she got a call from Cyrus.

" LIV, TURN ON YOUR TV!"

" Hi, hello , how are you Cyrus!" Olivia teased.

" LIV, TURN ON THE TV AND TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!" Olivia turned on the T.V there was pictures and videos of her and Fitz walking hand in hand, and making out in the car on the news.

" Cy, I really like him and don't lecture me on whom I can and cannot see on my free time!"

" Liv, you are a newly elected youngest Senator in Congress, you can't afford to be fooling around kiddo!" Cyrus calmed down a little.

" Cy, I get that but shouldn't the people be more worried about what I do for them in Congress, rather what my personal life is?"

" Liv, you're in the public eye now, your personal life is their personal life. I will take care of this. Promise me you will be more careful next time!"

" Yes, dad!" Olivia teased.

" You know I have to take care of my two daughters." Cyrus joked back.

" Cy?"

" Yes, Liv?"

" Thank for always being there for me and handling my problems…"

" Anytime kiddo…."

" Cy, why doesn't he love me?"

" Liv, I've know your family since I was in diapers, your father and I practically grew up as brothers. He is a hardheaded man, and sometimes it may seem like he doesn't care but trust me Liv he does."

" Then why do I feel like whenever he talks to me that he can't wait to get rid of me?"

" Liv,..."

" No, it's okay Cy I'll talk to you later…"

" Liv…"

" No, I said it's okay!'

" Okay. Liv night!"

" Night." Olivia shed a tear and got back to reading. She and her dad used to be really close until Olivia had got leukemia when she was five. It was like a switch, he went from warm and loving to cold and detached. Olivia always wondered if it was her fault that he dad doesn't love her. Just then Fitz message lit up.

Fitz: Hey, beautiful.

Olivia: Hello, stranger.

Fitz: Stranger huh? You want me to come over there and show you that I'm no stranger. ;)

Olivia: Haha, very funny.

Fitz: What are you up to?

Olivia: Well, I just got done watching our make out session on the news. How about you?

Fitz: I am so sorry Livvie, I didn't think the peps would be following you… :(

Olivia: It's okay Fitz, it's my personal life they shouldn't be worried about it. But I do have to go because I have to familiarize myself with this new bill that we are suppose to vote on so, I'll text you later okay?"

Fitz: Okay, Livvie.

Olivia turned off her phone and got to work. She knew within minutes Abby and her friends would be calling doe details, but simply have no time because of the amount of work. Over the weekend Fitz and Olivia texted, talked, and she invited him to dinner on Sunday. They weren't sure of what they were, but definitely did want to develop into something more.

Come Monday Olivia was in a really good mood when she headed into the office. Everyone was smirking at her and she knew what was exactly on her mind. Abby and Quinn followed Olivia into the office and told her to spill. After she got done explaining to that what she and Fitz were. All three of them were giddy and just having a good time. Olivia from her office could see Cyrus turning red and looks like he was about to explode.

She quickly walked over to him to see what was wrong. Then Olivia saw the T.V. There was Fitz holding a young boys hand, and wheeling a woman around. The new anchor was saying how it seemed that Senator Pope might be involved with a married man. Olivia was so confused, upset, and she didn't know what to believe. Fitz was calling her, but Olivia ignored his calls, and text. Cyrus, Abby, and Quinn were on damage control, over all it was just a drama filled day.

It was now ten at night and Olivia just pulled up to her apartment building. There was Fitz sitting on the hood of his car looking distrot. As soon as he looked up Fitz practically ran over to Olivia.

" Livvie…."

" Don't. You. Livvie. Me!" Olivia yelled.

" It's a misunderstanding, if you let me…."

" You made a fool out of me Fitz! Are you married? IS that your son? How could you? Oh god I'm a homewrecker! I made out with a married man!"

" Can we please just have one minute before I explain all of the misunderstanding to you? Please…." Olivia nodded in response and they stared into each other's eyes. After the minute was up.

" Come on a ride with me…..Please….This will explain everything…." Olivia head told her no, but her heart said to trust this man so she followed him into the car.

The ride was silent, and the tension was thick. When they arrived what appears to be Fitz house he led her in and there was Benji running towards him.

" UNCLE FITTT!" Olivia was confused when she heard 'Uncle'. Fitz lifted Benji into his arms and kissed him on the cheeks.

" Benji, I want you to meet my friend Olivia."

"Ooooo, Uncle Fit, your girlfriend pretty!" Benji explained.

" What's all this noise Fitz?" Lori wheeled out of her room?

" Lori, this is my friend Olivia, Livvie this is my sister Lori…" Olivia and Lori shook hands and said their greetings. Olivia felt so bad for assuming things.

" Fitz, Lori, Benji….I am sooo sorry to assume. The media is crazy and I'm sorry I got your guys involved….." Olivia hung her head in shame.

" I didn't tell you about Lori and Benji because we were so busy learning about each other there was not the perfect time to tell you how my sister and nephew lived with me."

" No, I shouldn't have assumed… I'm just really sorry….." Fitz took Olivia into his arms and rubbed her back.

" I'll tell you everything you want to know, so you don't hear false things a=from the media anymore…."

As Fitz was about to start her phone screen lit up and it was her dad calling. Olivia knew this was not a check up of how she was doing. It was about the events of today.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys, I am so sorry for not updating for a while. I found it very hard to get inspired to write about olitz. The writers have ruined them and I don't know if they have a future. But a girl can dream. I just finished watching scandal season 1 and felt inspired to write this update.

" Olivia Carolyn Pope…." Eli Pope said into the phone with a deadly voice.

" Hi….dad…" Olivia swallowed.

" Have you lost your mind?"

" Pardon dad?"

" You frolicking around with that boy without a care in the world!" Eli half screamed.

" Dad please calm down…"

" No, Olivia I will not calm down! How do you know he's not using you? That's your problem, you trust people too much! That's what makes you weak, you won't survive in the political if you are the weak!"

" Dad…."

" NO! YOU ARE TO STOP SEEING THIS BOY OF YOURS! I already have some men I would like you to meet that would make a perfect husband."

" Dad, I'm sorry but you DO. NOT. CONTROL. MY LIFE. I will date whom I want, and marry someone I love not someone hand picked by you." Olivia finally stood up for herself.

" DON'T YOU DARE TALK BACK TO ME LIKE THIS YOUNG LADY!" Eli boomed. Olivia flinched over the phone and a single tear dropped. She took a deep breath and answered.

" Dad, I am not your little girl anymore….I am a grown woman….Please respect that I want to live my life. You are clearly upset right now, so I'm going to hang up and I will see you Saturday." With that Olivia hung up the phone and Fitz took her into his arms. Lori sensing that the couple needed to be alone left with Benji to head to the other room.

" Why does he hate me so much Fitz…?"

" Livvie…..Look at me…." Fitz whispered into Olivia's ear, but she refused. So he tried again.

" Livvie….please look at me…" Finally Olivia looked up.

" Your father does NOT hate you….I'm sure he loves you very much...Some people have a hard time showing their loved ones how much they love them….If that made any sense.." Fitz rambled and Olivia laughed.

" Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that is a sign of a worried father, but kinda on steroids…., but what I know is that anyone would be crazy not to love you…."

" You're amazing you know that?"

" I've been told…." Olivia laughed and snuggled more into Fitz's hard chest.

" Thank you for being you and sorry again for the misunderstanding…"

" There isn't anything you do that I won't forgive you for…." Olivia was so shocked she just stared into Fitz's eyes. Minutes later Olivia broke the silence.

" I should go…"

" You should go…., but that doesn't mean I want you to go…."

" I know, but I have work and I still have to read over this new bill that we have to vote on…."

" Big bad senator making a difference in the Senate….I'm proud of you Livvie…."

" And I'm proud of you for taking care of your sister and nephew…"

Fitz kissed Olivia on her forehead and held her tight.

" I've been meaning to ask you Livvie….Would you like to um….I...umm...why is this so hard….? Wouldyouliketogoonadatewithme?" Fitz blurted out.

" Fitz say it again, but much slower." Olivia laughed.

" Would you Senator Pope like to go on a date with me…? I know you're not used to going out with guys like me, and I can't take you to elegant places, but I promise you that you will have a good time."

" Fitz, I don't care that stuff and you should know that. I want to spend time with you….I don't care about how elegant the place is…..And I know I'll always have a good time with you.."

" Thank you Livvie… How about Thursday night?"

" You have yourself a date Mr. Grant! Night Fitz.." Olivia smiled up at him.

" Night Senator…" Olivia gave Fitz a kiss on his cheek and left his house with a huge smile.

That night Olivia and Fitz both went to bed with satisfied smiles on their faces. They were excited for the future that was in store for them. The next morning Olivia went to work with a bright smile on her face. Abby and Quinn were both waiting for her with knowing smiles.

" Looks like someone had a night night…" Abby smirked.

" Liv….Spill…" Quinn budded in.

" Well...everything is settled and Fitz and I will be going on a date on Thursday…" Olivia smiled while Abby and Quinn squealed.

Days leading up to Thursday, Olivia and Fitz: Texted, Facetimed, and talked on the phone whenever they could. They have learned a lot about each other and were very excited for Thursday. Olivia was a little worried when she sees her dad though, no matter how many times she tries to stand up to him he would end up winning anyway.

It was finally thursday and Olivia was excited. Fitz told her he was going to pick her up at 7pm, so Olivia left the office at 5:30 to get ready for her date. Fitz still haven't told her where they were going, but hinted that there will be a lot of movements. So Olivia decided to go with a white Bogo sundress. At 7pm sharp Fitz rung Olivia's door bell. When Olivia opened the door his breath hitched. She was breathtaking.

" You take my breath away every time I see…." Fitz kissed Olivia on the cheek.

" Awww, thanks Fitz…. And might I add that you don't look too bad yourself…" Olivia observed and he looked really hot. He had a white cotton oxford shirt on rolled up halfway to his arm, light jeans that fit him perfectly, and scandals.

Olivia loved how casual he looked. Fitz smiled at Olivia, took her hand, and headed out to his car. When they got on the road " Uber everywhere" started playing and rapped along to it. Olivia favorite part of the song was when the singer goes " Skrr skrr". Twenty minutes later they arrived at their destination. It was a outdoor Mexican restaurant. It was a self seat club so Fitz and Olivia found themselves a table. Soon a tater came and dropped off their chips and guac.

Olivia loved food and was down for anything. After ordering their food Olivia was so excited for the aftermath. Fitz had remembered how she had told him that she loved to dance. He was definitely a keeper. When the eating was done, it was time to dance. Olivia loved the Spanish music, although she couldn't understand it was like the music spoke to her in some way.

Since Fitz spoke spanish he would tell her what the song meant. The first song they danced to was " Hasta el Amanecer by Nicky Jam" it was a face paced song but sung with chil. Great grinding song. Fitz pulled Olivia back side to his front. She fit like a glove to his body. Fitz wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist and started to dance. Olivia grinded her ass to Fitz's crotch and he felt Fitz junior stir. She reached to grab his neck and they just moved to the beat. There was no room between them and it was great.

Then it changed to a fast past song called " Hasta Que Salga el Sol by Don Omar." Fitz and Olivia were great dancers and everyone around them started to cheer for them. Then they moved on to " Danza Kuduro by Don Omar" now the crowd went wild. Someone recognized Olivia and started to film Fitz and Olivia dancing. The teenage girl told everyone who Olivia was and soon the whole place know who was the woman and man that had great moves. Olivia and Fitz were too focused on each other to care what was going on around them.

Then "Limbo by Daddy Yankee" played and Fitz got super excited because this was one of his favorite songs. The couple was dancing really closely to each other and everyone was having fun. They ended the night with " Vivir Mi Vida by Marc Anthony" everyone sung along to it. Olivia and Fitz were named the King and Queen of the dance floor. They thanked the owner of the restaurant and promised to come back again. As soon as the teenage girl got home she posted her video she took of Olivia and Fitz on Facebook saying " Glad some of our politicians know how to have fun and be down to earth. This is why she's my favorite Senator."

Fitz car pulled up in front of Olivia's apartment and she turned to Fitz.

" Would you like to come up….to...ummm." Fitz touched Olivia's face and nodded. When they got up to Olivia's apartment, Fitz attacked Olivia's lips. They both sighed and kissed like there was no tomorrow. Fitz pushed Olivia against the door and continued to kiss her. As Olivia reached for Fitz's shirt he stopped her.

" We should stop…."

" Oh...um...yeah…"

" No, Livvie it's not like that….Look Liv, I really like you...I mean really really…. And I don't want to mess things up….I would just be happy holding you for the night….." Olivia smiled and nodded.

" Will you stay the night….?"

" I couldn't think of a better thing to do." Fitz smiled at Olivia.

" Okay, I'm going to take a shower because all that dancing got me all stinky." Olivia scrunched her nose.

"There's a spare shower down the hall you can use that. Do you need clothes for the night?" Olivia smiled.

" Nah, I have a overnight bag in my car, I'm going to go grab it. I'll be back in two." Fitz kissed Olivia and headed to his car. After he got his bag, Fitz headed into the apartment to take his shower. Fitz took off his clothes and headed into his shower. He was so happy right now words couldn't describe it. These few day were the best days he had since he got back. It was like he was drowning and finally oxygen have been given to him. Just then the shower head started to spaz a little and Fitz stared up at it.

As Fitz attempted to Fitz it, the shower head was making loud noises and water was coming on and off. It was like it took him back to the worst day of his life. The water soon turned into bullets coming at him. Just like when his squadron got ambushed and were out numbered. Fitz let out a scream and curled into a ball in the shower. He was rocking himself back and forth. Olivia heard the commotion and ran to the spare shower.

There she saw a sight she never want to see again. Fitz in tears and rocking himself back and forth while the shower was on.

" Fitz…." No response….

" Fitz!" Olivia moved closer to him and he flinched. It was like he was there physically, but not emotionally. Olivia took careful steps towards Fitz.

" Fitz….baby….it's me...Livvie...Your Livvie….." Fitz looked up at Olivia and looked so broken.

" Please get me out of there…...Please….I can't stay…..I don't want to be torchered anymore….please…." Fitz rocked back and forth. Olivia took of her robe and carefully joined Fitz in the shower. He flinched when Olivia lifted her hand to stroke his hair.

" You're here with me….You are safe….I'm your Livvie…" Olivia took his hand carefully and placed it over her heart.

" I want you to take deep breaths with me okay? Ready?" Fitz nodded.

" In….Out….In….Out….In….Out…." Finally after a while Fitz calmed down.

" There you are….." Olivia smiled at her Fitz. She knew at that point Fitz was a broken man and it was up to her to mend his wounds. Olivia turned off the shower, then she noticed it….Fitz's horrible scars, they were covered by his tattoos. His back made her breath hitch. It was unrecognizable. It looked like he got caned and whipped. She took him into her arms and held in tight while Fitz was numb. What monster had done this to her Fitz?

She slowly let him go and got out of the shower first and put on her robe. Then she grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist. He was a broken warrior. She took his hand and silently let him back to her bedroom. Olivia kissed Fitz and help him put on his clothes. While she did that Fitz looked up at Olivia with admiration, love, and something else she couldn't describe. She took the towel and carefully dried his hair. Once she was down Olivia took him into bed.

She put Fitz's head over her heart so he can hear her heartbeat. Olivia saw Fitz physically relax and held her close.

" I'm sorry….I haven't had an attack like that in a while….." Fitz finally spoke up.

" It's okay….I just want you to rest…."

" I owe you an explanation…"

" You don't owe me anything Fitz….It's okay to be not okay…."

" No, you deserve to know…."

" Okay…"

" I used be a Marine…."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi guys, sorry I have to change Fitz's age to 40 so it fits the time frame. I first had him at 35. What other stories would you like me to update?

Olivia couldn't have imagined what Fitz must have gone through fighting for their country. Whomever goes off to war does not return back the same, rather they have PTSD or not. Olivia was no doctor or psychiatrist but she knew this was a bad case of PTDS. Her brother Tyler is a marine and when he first came back from his tour in Afghanistan he wasn't the same. People say Annapolis grads do not see battle, but they are dead wrong.

Tyler was the top of his class and when he graduated was sent straight to Afghanistan. Of course Eli did not approve of him going to Annapolis and becoming a marine, so he disowned him, but that didn't stop Tyler from following his dreams. Olivia became a politician because she wanted to make a difference, not because her father wanted her too, but Eli being Eli wanted to brand Olivia like him.

It's safe to say that Eli does not have a good relationship with his children. Olivia and Tyler were both adopted. Olivia being from South Africa and Tyler from Brazil. Eli was a different man when Olivia and Tyler were younger. He was loving and the best dad they could have ever asked for. One of the youngest Senators elected. Some people in Eli's party would always make fun of him asking why he and his wife were white and couldn't have "Pure bred" children. Eli would always become upset and tell off the racist Senators.

But then when they became teenagers and was time to pick their carriers it was as if a switch flipped. Eli never came home from the Capitol anymore, never wanted to spend time with his family, and very cold/ distant. Olivia and Tyler always blamed themselves for their father changing, but Maya would always assure them it was because he was busy. She just wanted her daddy back, the one who always put his children first, came home, and not the man he is today, but she still loved her father.

Olivia snapped out of her thoughts when Fitz started to speak again.

" I graduated out of Annapolis and switched over to the Marines so I can finish medical school….As soon as I finished med school and became a certified M.D, they shipped me off to Afghanistan. Since the military paid for my education, I had to serve 8 years active duty.

I worked extra hard to become a doctor, not taking any time off. So I became a doctor at 27. My first tour was great I met a lot of great marines, sailors, and soldiers. Second was a bit rocky was I managed to handle it. Third one was about the same. The fourth and last one was when it all went wrong…..I was thinking of reenlisting anyway because I got promoted to Captain…. But then I found out that my sister and her family were hit by a drunk driver…. The driver flipped them into the river and drove off….

That happened four months I was suppose to come home. I told myself if I survived these four months, I would take care of my sister and her son, and I would get a job at a local hospital and not reenlist. Everything was going well, Mamma A was taking care of my sister and nephew. I'll never forget that day, it was a sunny day and two weeks before we were suppose to be headed home. It was the last rounds we would do in the city before our replacements arrived…..

After that we would prep to head home. We were so close. At the start of the rounds it was great,I umm I remember playing soccer with a little boy and joking around. The locals there knew us pretty well already. They called us " American Giants"." Fitz laughed. " Then he headed to the outskirts of town and that's when things went wrong. Myself and another captain were in the last two cars and the first one was blown up, no survivors.

We encountered heavy fire, then the second car was blown up, so the marines in my car we got out of the car and took cover. Soon they were closing in. One by one my brother fell…" Fitz spoke as tears rolled out of his eyes. " Then there was two of us left, the last thing I heard on the radio was that the airstrike was 10 minutes out, and I knew that was it. This was how I was going to die, with my fellow brothers. All of a sudden everything went black.

When I woke up everywhere in my body screamed pain. I was pretty sure I had a couple of broken bones, and a gunshot wounds on my left shoulder, and right thy. Then I realized that I was no at base, but held captive…. I was tourchered, beaten up, barely fed anything….."

" How come no one came for you? How come we didn't hear about this in the news…? Well we heard about the squadrenet being killed, but they didn't even mention you." Olivia interrupted furious.

" They just assumed that I was among the dead because my dog tag was left behind…..They tourchered me, but I never broke...This one day I spat my blood in the guard's face and he got so upset he whipped me till my back was unrecognizable and I was half dead. All that time I kept thinking, I can't give up now. I still have people who count on me. Soon I lost count of days and my mind shut down.

I still really don't know how I got out of there. The next thing I know I was waking up in a hospital bed with my sister, nephew, maam A and her whole family in the room. You never heard about it because I refused to speak to the media and would not give any interviews. I was sick of it all. The worst part was that I couldn't save any of my brothers. Fifteen of us went in and only one came out…..The guilt I have to live with Livvie….I should have died with them…..I shouldn't be alive….." With the Fitz started to sob.

" Fitz….You are a hero….God has a plan for everyone and he saved you because you have so much to live for baby….You have your sister, nephew, Mamma A and her family, and you have me….. It WAS NOT YOUR FAULT THEY ALL DIED…..You had no idea you guys would be ambushed….Please don't beat yourself up like that…." Olivia crying as well begged. No matter what she would stand by Fitz and help him with anything he needs.

Fitz said nothing, but just wrapped his arms around Olivia tighter. A while later he spoke.

" When I was physically better, they set me up with the best shrinks and everything, but I refused to talk. NO ONE UNDERSTANDS WHAT I WENT THROUGH AND MY GUILT! I couldn't set foot in a hospital, not when I couldn't save those men…..I'm worthless…."

" Fitz…."

" No, Olivia I'm tired….I just want you to hold me please…." Olivia nodded and held Fitz tightly. Soon he was sound asleep. Olivia laid awake thinking how this wouldn't be an easy road, but she wouldn't give it up for the world because Fitz was worth it. He was worth fighting for and with. With that she too fell asleep.

The next morning Olivia woke up to her phone ringing and door bell ringing.

" Hello…" Olivia spoke groggily.

" Olivia! Please turn on the news and let me into your apartment!" Cyrus basically shouted. So Olivia urgently ran to open the door for Cyrus and he brought along Abby, Quinn, Harrison, and Huck. That's when she knew something has happened.

" Cyrus what is going on…..?" Olivia asked. " It is 6 in the morning!"

" Olivia turn on the news!" Cyrus was beat red and ready to blow. Then Olivia turned on the news. It was a video of her and Fitz danced last night. Olivia saw nothing wrong with it but apparently the American people did.

" As you can see that's Senator Pope dancing quite close with her assumed boyfriend, probably some low class trash. Is this who you really want representing you Virginia? Shouldn't Senator Pope be at home studying this new Bill the Senate is due to vote on." Sally Langston a new anchor Olivia swears to have it out on for her.

" I didn't do anything wrong! I was out on a date. Am I not allowed to do that anymore?" Olivia asked furiously.

" Yes, that's true but you...You Senator Pope is in the public eye now….One wrong move and they will pounce on you kiddo.." Cyrus explained calmly.

Just as Olivia was about to speak Fitz walked out rubbing his eyes like a puppy who just woke up. When he got closer and actually opened his eyes he was surprised how there were a lot of people in the apartment.

" Ummm hi…." Fitz said awkwardly. Olivia walked over to Fitz and kissed him on his cheeks.

" Morning sleepy head…." Olivia smiled and Fitz took Olivia into his arms.

" I could be running Harvard right now….I had the job….I turned it down." Cyrus spoke to himself.

Then Fitz looked at the T.V.

" Oh my god Livvie I am so sorry…."

" Hey...No need to apologize….I had a great time and do not regret it!" Olivia cupped Fitz's cheek. " We'll just do a little damage control no harm done." Olivia smiled at him. Then Abby cleared her throat.

" Oh, I'm sorry. Fitz this is Abby, Quinn, Harrison, Huck, and Cyrus." Olivia pointed at each one of her team. Everyone responded with " Hi's" and smirks.

" Okay, Hook I need you to find out who posted that video and why. Abby and Quinn you need to head to the office to keep the first down. Harrison, I need you to threaten every other new station not to spread lies about Olivia. Olivia and I will come up with a statement." Then everyone went to do their assigned jobs.

" Liv….. Your father is calling you…" Cyrus spoke softly.

" Not now Cyrus!"

" Okay." Cyrus gave her a sad smile. By noon a statement was written and she went to her office. Once she was ready Olivia addressed the media. She stood in front of them like a strong woman she is.

" When I got elected the Senator of Virginia it was as if my dream come true. The reason I got into politics is to help people. My father always said heavy is the head that wears the crown. I understand that the video that surfaced has some American's upset…..I understand their worries….I understand that there is an important vote coming up in the Senate, but I hope the American people know me enough to know that if I didn't feel as if I thurley understand what this Bill is about then, I would not have gone out.

I think sometimes people put politicians up in a pedestal and forget they are human as well. I will not apologize upon my actions because they were not during office hours and what I do on my personal time should not reflect on my ability to be a great senator for the state of Virginia. I'm just disappointed in the people who are quick to judge others. Thank you very much have a nice day." With that Olivia walked off with her head held high.

As soon as the speech ended Eli turned off the T.V. Then Maya came into the room and smiled at him. " She's your daughter Eli…" Then Maya kissed her husband on the cheeks and walked out of his study.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey everyone, as ya'll know scandal has started up again, but I don't know if I should return for season 6. There is no way in hell Olitz is endgame so I'm not even going to worry about on the show. Personally I feel like the show has lost it's appeal…..The kickass fixer in season 1 and 2 is gone! BUT TERRY THOUGH LOL.

" Hi…." Fitz whispered into the phone. After the events of today he didn't know where they stood.

" Hi…" Olivia smiled.

" Look Livvie I understand if you want to stop seeing me…..Look what the people are saying about you…."

" Fitz, when I saw this I want you to listen carefully to me okay?" When Olivia didn't hear Fitz she went on.

" I do not care what the people think of me, what I do on my personal time is NONE of their business.

I have their best interest in mind and I went into Washington to help fix our broken political system. Whom I date is none of their business."

" Okay…"

" Okay…"

" Speaking of date would you like to go on another one on Saturday?" Fitz smirked on the phone.

" Why Mr. Grant I would love to!" Olivia smiled over the phone.

" Fitz...when I ask you this I'm not trying to over step….I'm not a doctor or anything...but...It seems like you might still have PTSD…"

" You are overstepping." Fitz went from sweet and caring to cold and distant. He hasn't opened up about what happened to him to anyone and now here Olivia is trying to impose on something he does not have.

" Fitz…..Ty is a marine….I have an idea of the form of….."

" Olivia! Please can we drop the subject?! I do not feel like talking about my problems to some shrink who only would just give me pity which I do not want."

" Fitz...I'm sorry...I didn't…"

" It's fine Livvie, can we just talk about something else. I'm obviously fine." Fitz said a little too forcefully. The two continue to talk for a little while until they went to bed. After getting off the phone, Olivia dreaded waking up for tomorrow since she would have to face her dad. This was something she was not looking forward to. Look at the clock it was 3 in the morning so Olivia decided to get some shut eye before she has to face her father for brunch.

Olivia woke up around 10 in the morning and got ready for her brunch with her dad. They were to meet at the Doyle Country Club. Once Olivia arrived at the Country Club she started to get real nervous. As soon as she made eye contact with her father Olivia could tell this was no going to go well.

" Hi, dad…" Olivia gave Eli a hug, which he barely returned.

" Going. Out. With. A. Low. Life. On. A . Work. Night." Eli spit every word out to Olivia. He has to be hard on his children so it doesn't show his vulnerable side. But the truth is that he missed both of his children very. Sometimes he was very jealous of Maya because both of his children have a closer bond with her.

He knew he pushed Tyler away and is too stubborn to apologize, but he was still proud of him. He was a well decorated marine for his age and is one of the top dogs in the Pentagon. He was proud of both of the, but just couldn't show it.

" Dad...I can explain…."

" No Olivia! You will stop seeing this boy at once! I am the laughing stock of the Republican party."

" I'm sorry dad, but this isn't your life. It is mine and like I said I will see whomever I want!"

" DAMN IT OLIVIA YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!" Eli boomed and Olivia just stared at him with shock. Once they ordered their food the rest of the brunch was eaten with silence. Once the meal was finished, Olivia gathered her things and was getting ready to leave. Before she could walk past her father he caught her wrist.

" Your mother wants you to call her about something. I am very disappointed in you Olivia… Today you showed me that you are not my blood…." Eli whispered.

" Daddy…"

" You are not my blood….Someone of my blood wouldn't do this….You and your brother…" Eli said with tears forming in his eyes.

" Dad…"

" No, you've lost the right to call me that…" Eli looked away. Olivia couldn't believe what she just heard. She just lost her dad

Meanwhile at Fitz's house he was chopping up wood in the back yard. Whenever he was upset or needed to think he would take it out on the wood. All he thought off was Olivia. She was perfect in every way, and he didn't deserve her. Plus she's from a totally different social class then he was. He was a bartender for godsake, and she a senator. It would never work out. He had too much baggage and Olivia got other things to worry about rather than worrying about him. Fitz didn't want to be in anyone's burden.

The more Fitz thought about his future the more forceful he became with the ax. By 6pm Fitz had decided he wasn't going to pick Olivia for their date. She deserved better and he was no good for her. It's been 7:15 already, Fitz has never been late before and Olivia was starting to get worried. She finally gave in and called Fitz. the first time it was no answer. Then 10 minutes later she called him again. Olivia just sat there worried about Fitz.

Finally at 9:30 she realized that he wasn't coming. That he had stood her up. When Fitz came in from his run, he got into the shower. When he came out of the shower and checked his phone he saw the 3 missed called from Olivia. A huge amount of guilt hit him.

" What the fuck am I doing?" He was crazy for letting a woman like Olivia go. Fitz quickly got dressed and since his hair was still wet from the shower he threw on this "Boston Red Soxs" baseball cap and ran out to his car.

Fitz rushed to Olivia apartment. Once he got there he was greeted by the door man and rode the elevator to Olivia's penthouse. Once he got there Fitz knocked on Olivia's door. Just as he was about to knock for the 4th time, Olivia opened the door.

" What?"

" Livvie….please let me explain…."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys, sorry I've been super busy and things have been crazy. I am loving every moment in Rio and I wish one day you all get to experience an Olympic. Of all the Olympics I've been to, I gotta say Rio and London were my favorite. LET'S GO TEAM USA! Also I'm thinking of a new story inspired by the Olympics. Let me know what you think. If you PM me I'll message you the Plot.

Olivia opened the door and just stared at Fitz. She was beyond pissed, but most of all she was hurt. She cared deeply about Fitz, granted they weren't an official couple, but still it hurt a lot.

" What?" Olivia said in a bored tone.

" Livvie, I can explain…" Fitz said in a desperate tone. If he didn't do something now he has a good chance at losing Olivia.

" I'm sorry….I am an idiot…." Olivia didn't speak up just moved out of the way for Fitz to come into her apartment. She led him to the kitchen and then spoke.

" I'm making a late dinner for one, and unless you have a damn good explanation it will stay that way." Fitz gulped and took a seat in front of Olivia at the kitchen bar. He hung his head in shame.

" I'm a broken man Olivia….I do not deserve you...I have so many issues that an amazing person like you should not be putting up with. Heck I can't even talk about my problems that much without breaking down. I'm baggage that you don't need….., but I just can't seem to let you go. I tried tonight, but I'm an idiot…. I saw pictures of you and your ex-boyfriend Senator Davis and i got scared…. He's well accomplished, but I can't even step foot in a hospital and I'm a bartender. You know what I'm sorry...I should go… You don't have to give me another chance…"

Fitz got up to leave but Olivia ran over to him and stood in front of Fitz. His 6'3 looking down on her 5'4 frame.

" I do not care if you are a bartender, a marine, or a doctor….it's in here I care about…" Olivia pointed at his chest. " You are good enough for me, if not better….You are a hero Fitz….A broken warrior… I can't fix you, but I can help you heal...Let me in, don't push me away….

As for Eddison, he's no threat. I want to be with you and noonee else. I don't care how much baggage you are carrying we can face it together." Olivia cupped Fitz's face and gently kissed his lips.

" There's fresh mozzarella in the fridge, get it out since I'm making food for two now." Olivia smiled at Fitz which he returned. As they cooked a late dinner, Fitz and Olivia were at ease and just enjoyed each others company.

Olivia did much of the cooking, but Fitz called himself the moral support, which made Olivia laugh. He would come behind her and wrap his arms around her small frame. Olivia felt safe in Fitz's arms, and Fitz felt like he was home. After dinner the two decided to snuggle in for a movie, they decided Fitz would stay the night. Soon they snuggled in and went to bed.

Fitz was sleeping in peace, until he was brought back to the day his Squadron ambush. This time he would save someone's life. Fitz jumped onto his wounded brother and rolled them into the ground underneath the car. Fitz was brought out of the horrific experience by Olivia. When he opened his eyes, Olivia was beneath him and she looked scared.

" Livvie...I thought I was….I'm so sorry… Are you hurt?"

" Hey...It's okay….I just bumped my head….It's no biggie…"

" See this is what I'm talking about Livvie….I could have seriously hurt you…" Fitz's help Olivia up and kissed her. Then he walked over to the window and just stood there. Olivia went to get a drink of water and when she came back she walked over to Fitz and hugged him from behind.

" Fitz….It's okay….I'm fine…." She hugged him tight and placed a kiss on his bare back.

" Fitz….I want you to get better and help you heal...But I can only do so much….Have you ever thought of talking to a professional about it….I know you don't want to talk about what happened while you were a marine, but I have someone who can help you…."

" I'll do it for you Livvie…."

" No, Fitz you have you have to do it for yourself as well….."

" Okay?"

" Okay…"

A/N: Sorry this was a short one guys. I'm in Rio and there are much to see. When I get back I promise I will be more focused.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: HELLLOOO EVERYONE! I am sorta back lol. I know I've been gone for a while, but pre-med is kicking my butt.

Fitz woke up to the smell of fresh brewed coffee and delicious food. "God she's amazing" Fitz thought to himself. He couldn't wait to see her beautiful face. Fitz got up quickly and headed to the kitchen. Then he saw Olivia, beautiful as ever in his t-shirt. Fitz instantly went over to Olivia and hugged her from behind. Olivia exhaled as it felt amazing to be held by Fitz. This is home to her, this is where her heart belongs.

"Good morning beautiful." Fitz kissed Olivia's neck and smiled.

" Good morning handsome. I made some pancakes, eggs, sausage, and bacon for us." Olivia replied while turning around to kiss Fitz. She walked Fitz over to the table and sat near him. As Fitz dug in her realized what an amazing cook Olivia is.

" Baby….did i ever tell you how much i love your cooking?"

" Yes…..but say it again." Olivia smiled at Fitz.

He leaned over and kissed Olivia and said " You Olivia Pope is an amazing cook."

"Thanks babe..So...I was thinking….There's this really amazing psychologist i know...and…" Before Olivia could finish what was on her mind, Fitz interrupted her.

"Livvie….I don't know….I just think it's not going to help me….I'm too fucked up…."

"But, last night…."

" I know...but just please give me time to come around this….."

" Fitz….please i just want you to be better….I think my friend can really help you…."

" And I'm saying...I don't think i really want this help right now...I'm fine Livvie." Fitz replied as he got a little snippy with Olivia.

"Last night you said you would get help Fitz, what changed? I don't mean to throw your mistakes at you, but you had me pinned against the floor…." Olivia said as she was getting a little upset at Fitz's responses.

"I said I'm sorry, you know i didn't mean it Livvie. I just don't know right now…."

"When is it ever a right time Fitz?"

" I don't know Liv, you can't just expect me to do it right away." Fitz pushed his plate away, completely losing his appetite.

"Fitz….." Olivia sighed

"You know what I really don't want to be here, so I'm just gonna leave…" Fitz got up to get his belongings.

"Fitz….don't walk away from this baby….." Olivia reached after him.

"I'm not walking away from it Liv, I know I'm fucked up….You don't have to tell me twice. If you want someone normal,you should have picked Edison Davis…"

" That's not fair Fitz…."

"Life's not fair Olivia. Look thanks for the night...I'll call you later." Fitz gave Olivia a quick peck on the lips and ran out of the door. When he got outside he felt so shitty, but they both needed to cool down and him leaving was the best thing for the both of them. So with a heavy heart Fitz pulled out of the parking lot.

Olivia went to work in a daze. She really didn't know how to react, last night he agreed to seek professional help, but i guess not. Abby could tell her friend was in distort, so she decided to head into Olivia's office to see if she could help her.

"Hi honey….what's the matter?" Abby closed the door as she spoke.

"I don't know….Fitz and i kind of got into a quarrel…"

"Quarrel meaning fight?"

"Yeah…."

"What happened….?"

"Well last night we had a date, but he stood me up, but he came over to my house and apologized and it was all fine. Then we were asleep and then i was pinned on the floor. So he got scared of himself and agreed to seek professional help to his problems. But… in the morning he completely changed his mind….So he got mad and left my apartment…."

"Oh...Liv I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay...I just want him to get better with his PTSD….and i don't know how to help him."

"Sometimes Liv, just being there for him helps….And when the time is right he'll make up his mind. But it doesn't mean you can't encourage him….Really talk to him and have him understand you." Abby gave Olivia a hug and left her office. After Abby left to keep her mind off of Fitz, Olivia got to work and made it a goal to review the new bill that Senate have to vote on.

When Fitz got home he was in a bad mood, and he didn't want that to affect how he acts around his sister and nephew. As a result he found himself driving to Mamma A's restaurant.

"Fitzy….mi hijo!" Mamma A was very excited to see Fitz and hugged him.

"How is my Fitz…."

"Not too good Mamma A…."

"Oh no is everything okay with you and that lovely girl?"

" No….not exactly….She and had a disagreement….."

"What did you do?"

"Why do you think it's my fault?"

"It's always the mans fault mi hijo…" Mamma A smiled and patted Fitz's thy. Fitz smiled and sighed.

"She wants me to seek professional help but I don't know Mamma A….I'm scared….What if i don't get better and she leaves me? I'm so broken that i just worry she'll find someone better. Hell shes a United States Senator. I just feel like she's rushing me into this whole shrink thing and I just feel useless….I feel as if I'm not good enough…" Fitz dropped a tear, but wiped it off quickly.

"Fitz….when i tell you this...I need you to listen to me carefully." Mamma A spoke to him in spanish.

"You are a very strong man….You made me, Pops, your sister, our whole family, and the country are proud of you. We love you and Olivia is lucky to have you by her side, just like you are VERY lucky to have her. It's about time you get help and get back to the place you really belong….Saving people's lives is what you are made to do. You need to stop beating yourself up and live your life. Those men are gone, though it is sad and terrible...it should not stop you from living your life. They wouldn't want you to be suffering like this.

You have a chance to fall in love….For her to love you and you love her. She's the real deal, and if you don't realize than you my boy is stupid." Mamma A finished in Spanish.

" Mamma A, I love you mom….."

"I love you too my son…Now...it seems like you have a lot to think about….." Mamma A smiled at Fitz and patted his cheek. With that the two said goodbye to each other and Fitz left.

That night at work all Fitz could think about was Olivia. Women tried to hit on him left and right, but Olivia was the only one on his mind. He wants to get better for himself and her. Then he realize he had to fix this. After he got home from work Fitz showered and headed over to Olivia's. As he got too her apartment, Fitz saw Edison heading out of Olivia's apartment. He was pissed and hurt. Fitz almost drive away, but he wasn't going to lose Olivia.

When he got up to her apartment and ranged the bell Olivia sung the door open and said "NO EDISON, WE ARE DONE!"

"I'm not Edison Livvie…"

"Fitz!" Olivia gasped and hugged. "I'm so glad you are here…"

"Me too baby…" Fitz squeezed tight.

"What did that clown want?" Fitz asked in a disgusted tone.

"He came over and was like "Oh Olivia i love you… take me back" and was insulting you, so i chewed him out and kicked him out." Olivia laughed.

"Well I'm glad you kicked him out…Listen Liv I've been…"

"No, Fitz i want to apologize to you….I felt like i was rushing you in your decision and i don't want you to do it for me but for yourself….So I will be by your side and when the time comes you will know…." Olivia smiled and kissed Fitz.

"Livvie….the time has come...I don't want this daemon to have control over me and the people I love. I want to get better for me, for you, and my family. I will call your friend right now if need be. I cannot lose you, you are my savior and it's time for me to start living my life again. That's what my boys would have wanted. I know it's too soon to say, but I love you so much….I love you so much it hurts…." Olivia was left speechless to Fitz's confession.

"You don't have to tell me you love me, I just wanted you to know how I feel about you angel." Fitz smiled and pecked Olivia's lips.

" I love you too….I'm in love with you too….." With that Fitz attacked Olivia's lips.

"Make love to me Fitz…"

"Your wish is my command my angel…." Olivia led them to her bedroom while taking off her clothes as she walked. When they reached her bedroom she was just in her bra and panties. She took off Fitz's V-neck and ran her hands up and down his well toned chest. She felt every bump of his 8 packs. Olivia leaned down and kissed the spot over Fitz's heart.

Fitz slowly reached over to Olivia's bra hook and unhooked it. He leaned down and kissed her chest and took Olivia's left nipple into his mouth and sucked hard. Olivia moaned in response. Fitz walked them over to her bed as Olivia was busy unbuttoning his pants. Soon Fitz was fully naked and at full attention. Olivia's breath hitches as he was carrying a pretty big package.

Whoever said white men were small down there. Olivia took Fitz's manhood into her hand and started to stroke it and it got insanely harder. Fitz was in heaven her small hands stroking him like that was heavenly. Then he pushed her into bed and ripped her panties. Olivia gasped as Fitz positioned himself between her legs.

"I'm gonna taste you Olivia." It wasn't a request, it was a demand.

With that Fitz dove in. He sucked and licked, and placed two fingers into Olivia. It was all too much for Olivia and soon she was cuming hard. With swift motion Fitz was on top of Olivia.

"Are you ready baby?" Fitz said in a voice full of lust.

"The question is are you?" Olivia smirked . Fitz couldn't wait anymore and dove into Olivia.

Olivia was not ready for Fitz. He was long and thick. She had her eyes shut, and Fitz started to pull out.

" I'm sorry baby…"

"No, no just give me a little time to adjust…"

"Okay baby…" A minute later Olivia nodded and Fitz started to move. As Olivia got more comfortable she began to move as well.

"Harder baby.." Olivia moaned. Fitz smirked and started pounding into Olivia. If Olivia had neighbors close to her they would call the cops on them. All you could hear was skin slapping and moaning.

"Ahhh fuck baby….Your soooo tight." Fitz pounded into Olivia harder.

"Ohhhh Fitzzzzz…..you feel sooooo goood…."

Twenty minutes and man organisms later Fitz came and he came hard. They were soaked in sweat and panting.

"I love you Livvie…."

"I love you Fitz…"

During the night they woke up three times to make love. It's like every time they just became more addicted to each other. Olivia's alarm ranged and she woke up to two powerful arms wrapped around her.

She slowly got out of bed and got ready for the day. Olivia looked at herself in the mirror and decided it was definitely going to be a scarf day as he neck was full of Fitz's love bites. After she showered and was on the process of getting dressed, Fitz woke up.

He hugged Olivia from behind and kissed her neck.

"Stay the day…."

"I can't….I have work…"Olivia smiled.

"Call off Senator Pope…." Fitz hugged Olivia tighter.

"It's Friday….You can have me for the weekend...I promise…." Fitz pouted but agreed.

"Hey...I love you!" Olivia turned around and kissed Fitz.

" I love you more…" With that they headed to have some breakfast. Fitz decided to head call David Rosen and set up an appointment with him. After the phone call Fitz felt relieved.

Olivia left for work and Fitz decided to hang around her place because she was coming home early today. That was their compromise for not calling off work. Olivia left her apartment with a huge smile on her face. She got to her office and started her day.

6 HOURS LATER

"I repeat there is an active shooter in Russell senate office building. Multiple gunshots have been fired." The reporter said in a panicked tone. Then he pressed his ear piece to his ear as more gunshots could be heard. "Senator Pope has been shot, I repeat Senator Pope has been shot."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys! My schedule this semester is much lighter so I have more time to write. I'm so happy. Thank you for all of your welcome backs! It meant a lot! Sorry to leave you at a cliffhanger but it was necessary.

6 HOURS EARLIER

"Liv, your father should be arriving within an hour to meet with you." Abby called to remind Olivia.

"What? I'm so confused Abs. Last time we talked he told me I lost the right to call him my father and that he wanted nothing to do with me…." Olivia shed a tear.

"Oh Liv….I am so sorry…"Abby was truly hurt for Olivia. No child should hear that from their parent.

"Did he tell you what this meeting was going to be about?" Olivia cleared her throat, pretending this isn't affecting her. She missed her father and mother terribly, but he apparently hates her.

"No, I'm sorry… He just said he wanted to set up a meeting with you…."

"Okay Abs….Please tell me when he gets here so I can mentally prepare myself…"

"I will Liv…" With that Abby left her office. Olivia started to think about her childhood and some of the amazing memories she had with her family. They were the best sometimes she want to go back and relive them. When life wasn't complicated and all you had to worry about was sleeping and eating basically.

About thirty minutes Olivia felt a little tired so she left her office to get coffee from a starbucks that's located in the Senator's office building. As she was walking out of her office Olivia started to hear gunshots and people screaming. Cyrus comes in breathing heavily and closes the door.

"LIV! GET BACK IN YOUR OFFICE THERE'S AN ACTIVE SHOOTER IN THE BUILDING! ABBY AND QUINN YOU GUYS GO IN THERE TOO!"

Olivia was in shock then she snapped out of it.

"No, Cy you are coming in my office with us. And I'm not taking a No for an answer." Cyrus knows not to argue with Olivia Pope, so he nodded and headed into the office. The four of them locked the door and put a table over it and waited. After waiting about an hour they have found out that half of the building was able to evacuate, but not their wing.

By now every news station is gathered at the Russell Senate office building. Reporting on what is happening inside the building.

"We are getting news that most of the senators rather got out on time or were not in their offices due to their activities. We are here to confirm Senator Olivia Pope and a couple of her staff are still in her office. The shooters name is Mary Nesbitt, we are unclear of what her intentions were, but she is the mother of Chris Lawrence. Lawrence, a young man who was killed in a FBI raid fifteen months ago. The apartment he was living in was linked to an alleged terrorist cell." A reporter from CNN reported.

As soon as that reported Fitz was out the door and in his car speeding where Olivia's office was. On the way there he prayed and made so many deals with God so that Olivia's okay. He would do anything to be in her place or her to just be safe and out of that building. Just the thought of losing her made his heart break into a million pieces. If he loses Olivia there would be no coming back from that. They might was well take his life as well because he doesn't want to live with the pain of her not being there.

They were supposed to get married, have kids and grow old together. Now, now Fitz is just a mess. As soon as Fitz gets to the office, there are plenty of firetrucks, swat cars, police officers and more. He tried to get through to get into the building. Fitz was getting in that building one way or the other. Before he could reach to the building some police officers tried to stop him, but was not successful. It took 8 police officers to hold Fitz down. They were about to arrest him, but heard someone say

"Let him go…"

"And you are?"

"I am Captain Pope and I am from the pentagon. I am on strict orders from the president to keep the peace down here. See this man is the love of my sisters life who is Senator Olivia Pope. I will make your lives a living hell, I will find every little details about your life and ruin you. So I suggest you let this man go." Tyler said firmly. When he was done the police officers genuinely looked scared. After they left Fitz went over to Tyler.

"Thank you for saving my ass….."

"It's nothing, at least I can do. So you're the guys my sisters been raving about." Fitz smiled and nodded.

"Olivia has told me so much about you that I feel like I already know you…" Fitz stated so he can keep his mind off of what might be happening to Olivia in there.

"Me too man. Welcome to the family." Tyler looked at Fitz who is just dead silent.

"I just hope she's okay man…." Fitz finally broke down, he couldn't hold it any longer. Tyler held Fitz up and cried with him. He was terrified for his sister. A cameraman saw the two man and filmed the whole thing. Fitz got angry at God, just when he thought something was going right he had to do this. Why? Why Olivia, who brings joy to his life and gives it meaning.

Meanwhile on the plane Eli had a weird feeling. He was going to apologize to his little girl. Eli could tell he hurt his little girl badly and it's time he has told her the truth. The misses have made him sleep on the couch ever since and have not even talk to Eli since the incident with Olivia. To be honest he missed his children terribly and it was time he made up with them. Eli was so proud of them and all of their accomplishments. Soon the seatbelt sign came on and the plane was making their final approach. As soon as the plane landed Eli was met by a panicked looked security team.

"What's the matter Tom?" Eli asked worried.

"Sir, we need to go right now I will explain everything in the car." Then Tom led Eli into the car.

"Tom WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON."

"Sir…...Russell Senate Office building has an active shoot and we have confirmed that Olivia and her staff are still in the building."

"What?" Eli couldn't comprehend what was happening. This was his little girl, his first born. Yes, she might be adopted but he still loved her like his blood daughter. Same goes for tyler as well. He said those things out of anger and so she doesn't get hurt by what was bound to come out. Eli couldn't move, he was frozen. He regretted so many of his actions. Olivia could possibly die and he just couldn't think of that. A parent is not supposed to go to their child's funeral.

"Tom please speed to Russell's as fast as you can." Eli practically screams.

"Already on it sir."

"Maya…."Eli basically sobbed on phone. "I'm sending the jet to Vermont... to um ah to pick you up….Something terrible has happened….Our girl….There's a shooter in Russell's and Livvie's in there My…..Our little girl is in there and I cannot do anything about it…."

"Oh Eli…..Oh god my baby….Where is Tyler?"

"I don't know honey, but I will call him to see if he is okay….Gosh Mai...I've done so many things to hurt them because I thought I was protecting them. I just feel like the biggest idiot in the whole world. They hate me Mai….They hate me…."

"Listen to me Elijah Jacob Pope. Your children does not hate you. They could never hate you….When you started to pull away they blame themselves, and they still do. I am proud of you for trying to be on good terms with them again."

When the car pulled up to the building Eli got off the phone with Maya. He swiftly got out and and looked for his boy. As soon as he spotted Tyler, Eli ran up to him and pulled him into a hug. Tyler was taken back by his father actions, but returned the hug. It was safe to say they missed each other.

"I'm so glad you are okay….."

"Hi dad…..Tyler said tearing up.

"I love you my boy…."

"I love you too dad…"Tyler dropped some tears.

Fitz just stood there awkwardly because he didn't know what to do. Last time he checked this man hated him. Once the moment between father and son was done he decided to introduce himself.

"Hello, Senator Pope my name is Fitzgerald Grant."

"I know who you are." Eli replied and Fitz swallowed.

"And I just want to apologise to you for almost ruining your relationship with my daughter….Thank you for loving her…." Fitz was left speechless.

"Ah ummm thank you sir….." Fitz took the hand Eli offered.

Meanwhile inside the Russell Senate Office Building

"Guys we have been here for hours and I don't hear anything anymore….If we are going to escape we might as well do it now, before the shooter comes in here." Olivia spoke to her people.

"No, Liv absolutely not. No way! I am not having you risk your life. It is not happening. We are staying put." Cyrus responded.

"Cyrus we need to get the hell out of here. This is the best chance we got. Please…." Cyrus sighed and nodded.

"I need a raise." To that everyone laughed. Now it was time to decide who would leave the office first. So Olivia went over to her desk and pulled out some straws. The smallest one goes last. So one by one the four picked. When it was revealed it was Liv who would go last. Quinn got out first and booked it for the entrance. After Quinn it was Abby she too booked it for the entrance door. Next was Cyrus and he too did what his predecessors. Just as Olivia was just about to leave the office her name was called.

Once the three made it safely outside, Eli, Tyler and Fitz met them.

"Where is Liv, Cy?" Eli asked in a panicked voice.

"She was right behind me Eli…." Cyrus turned around in a panicked look. That was when they realized the shoot has Olivia. There was no time to waste and the S.W.A.T team was getting ready to go in.

"Where are you going Senator Pope….?" Mary asked Olivia as she held up a gun. On her other hand there was a button to detonate the bomb.

"Mary right?" Olivia took a deep breath and turned around.

"They killed my son…."

"Who is they Mary?"

"The FBI, my son was innocent! He was a perfect boy! He wouldn't have done what they said he did."

"How sure are you Mary?"

"DON'T QUESTION ME" Mary came closer with the gun.

"Okay...okay I'm sorry Mary….I am sorry what happened to you and your family….But this isn't going to bring back your son…."

"I just want his name cleared and an apology from the FBI. I want you to make it happen."

"Okay Mary….I can't promise anything, but I can certainly try…..How about we go outside together and discuss this okay…." Mary in tear nodded, but just as the gun was being lowered the S.W.A.T team came in.

"YOU LIED TO ME! HOW COULD YOU! YOU ARE JUST LIKE THEM!" After that four shots were fired. Three landed on Olivia and the other landed on one of the S.W.A.T team.

Mary was gunned down and the S.W.A.T immediately to Olivia.

"Control we need paramedics instantly, Senator Pope has been shot." As paramedics rushed in, Fitz's whole world crash. This was it she's gone. She has left him. His Livvie was gone. He started to weep. When Olivia was wheeled out, her family rushed to the side. Tyler shook Fitz's shoulders.

"She needs you man. You don't know if she's dead. Come on our girl needs us." Fitz with shaky knees got up and headed over to Olivia.

"Oh God….Her head it's bleeding. It's bleeding...There's so much blood." Fitz started to scream.

"Hey...Hey you need to be strong for her right now. You're gonna go in the ambulance and be there for there." Eli said with tears. Seeing his daughter so lifeless and is facing death hit him to the core. For Fitz it was the same as well. He loved her so much and now he might not get a chance to tell her the for the rest of their lives.

Fitz entered the ambulance with the paramedics and they started to head to the hospital. On the way there she coded. Hearing her stop breathing was touching. It took a while to revive Olivia, but they got it and Fitz was a mess. Once they reached the hospital, the doctors and nurses took Olivia into surgery hastily. Fitz was left behind sobbing until Maya came over and hugged him and he got worse. After seeing Olivia coding he just wasn't too sure anymore…..


	10. Chapter 10

Fitz sobbed for what it seemed like for hours. Just when things were looking bright, something had to happen to Olivia. A life without her would mean nothing. By now all of Olivia's friends have gathered in a private room that they have been moved to. Tyler looked like he was a mess as well. Fitz looked over at Tyler and his friend Will was consoling him. But for now all they care about was Olivia.

Eli was just numb. He couldn't feel anything. His little girl was on the operation table fighting for her life. The moment he regretted the most was when he told her she lost the right to call him dad, and that she wasn't his real blood. If she doesn't make it than that is the last thing he said to his daugher. His princess, the light of his life, and it just killed him to think of that. With all that in his mind he started to cry. He sobbed for how cruel he's been to not only his daughter but his son as well.

He wasn't a man to cry so when Tyler saw that he and Maya headed over to comfort him. When Eli saw his son and wife coming towards him he cried even more and took them into his arms. He knew Tyler and Will were in love each other and that Tyler is afraid to come out because of him/ the military. From this day forward Eli vowed to be the father he was before, before all of this mess. He missed his family so much and the bullshit ends today. Tyler couldn't handle it anymore and left the waiting room. Will went after the love of his life and he could care less if anyone had seen him go after Tyler.

When Will caught up with Tyler he was not having it.

"Not right now Will, I can't fight with you…." Tyler looked defeated.

"I didn't follow you to fight Ty….Seeing you like this hurts me…."

"Yeah right! We wouldn't want your precious little image in congress to shatter!" Tyler spat. Before the shooting Tyler laid it all out for Will, saying that he wanted to come out and be in the relationship with him publicly. Will freaked out and hurt Tyler badly.

"Baby I'm sorry….I freaked out….I never meant to hurt you that much….."

"That much? That much? So you meant to hurt me? Wow….just wow….I finally get it now...You will never put me or our relationship first….I'll always come last...Thank you for making me realize that and helping me get over you….."

"Please don't say that….I can't even think of you with anyone else…I'm sorry...I know this is the wrong time to do this but I miss you so much….I can't be without you...I want us to come out as a couple….."

"What? Are you insane? You are a Congressman from North Carolina! As in a southern Republican….They are going to crucify you…."Tyler might be hurt but he still cared about Will.

"This is the exact reason why I love you so much….No matter what I put you through you still have the heart to love me….I love you and I'm ready because you deserve the best….I don't deserve you but I am working on it and it starts today….So please let me do this…."

"Okay...let's do it...But my sister she has to recover first…."

"Of course...But we will be out...without being out….Please I need you and it starts today…"

"I love you...Thank you for being here with me…..I'm so worried about her babe…She's my sister...she's my rock…."

"Baby...she's one of the toughest people I know...She'll fight through this…."

"Thanks babe…." The two men hugged and kissed before they headed back to the waiting room. Once they got back the waiting continued. Fitz was no better he was in tears and just numb. After hours of waiting finally someone walked into the private waiting room.

"I take it that you guys are all family and friends of Senator Pope?" Everyone rose to their feet and rushed to the doctor.

"Please doc tell me how she is doing?" Eli frantically asked. Fitz couldn't even form words.

"We had a difficult but somewhat successful surgery….Senator Pope coded twice...I got to tell you she's a fighter….She was very lucky the bullet had high velocity and there was no side to side movement….The bullet passed through the non-critical parts of the brain, which caused for less damage...Although we were able to remove the bullet…." Everyone started to praise God for the good news and hugging each other, but Fitz knew there was more to this.

"But….Senator Pope is in a coma….and we can't be sure when she'll wake up or what condition she'll be in….She can be perfectly fine with some recovery or she'll lose functions of some of her body parts….."

"Oh God….." Fitz put his clenched fist to his mouth. Mamma A went over to hug him and attempt to calm him down.

"Can we see her please?" Eli asked in disparity.

"Yes, Senator Pope is in room 613." Everyone gathered their things and headed towards Olivia's room.

Once they got there everyone decided to let her family and Fitz go in first and then they'll go see her. When Fitz walked in the room his knees almost gave out. Olivia, his Livvie was unrecognizable. Her head was bandaged up, there are all sorts of machines surrounding her, there's a tube in her mouth and so many wire. Fitz started to cry again and rushed towards the love of his life.

"Oh baby…..You fought...You fought so hard….Now it's time to come back to me….I can't live without you….I can't breathe without you….My whole life without you it's nothing….It's nothing and you are everything…..I need you to open those beautiful eyes for me….I want to marry you and have kids with you….Please baby….Come back to me…." Fitz put his head down and sobbed while kissing her hand. Eli, Maya and Tyler choked up and started to cry as well because she was just lying there lifeless.

Eli went over to Olivia and picked up her free hand.

"Hi, honey...It's your daddy...I'm sorry I am so cruel to you and your brother….I will explain everything to you once you wake up….So you have to wake up….When I said you lost the right to call me dad I did not mean it….I will move heaven and earth to hear you call me dad again. You are my sunshine and I need you back bub…." Eli kissed her forehead lightly and cried. A little while later everyone came in and saw Olivia.

It has been two weeks and no progress on Olivia. People were still recovering from the shooting and the public came out to support Olivia. They held a candlelight prayer service for her. Olivia Pope was loved by her voters and people who were from the opposite party. Fitz had not left Olivia's side not once within these two weeks. Only to go sleep, shower, and eat. One day Fitz was about leave for the hospital, but there was a knock on his door.

"Captain Grant…." The marine smiled at Fitz.

"Charlie? What are you doing here?"

"The corp needs you back….You are probably the best doctor and captain we've ever had…."

"Charlie….no…..I can't…."

"They are thinking of reinstating you...There is something going on and if they want they can order you back to the Corps…."

"Charlie…..I don't know….Although I do miss the Corp and my brothers…, but I am damaged….You and I both know the shit I went though…."

"Just think about it Fitz….This is what you were born to do….You know you want to be back out there marine…."

"Does it look like I have a choice….?" Fitz sighed.

"They will be waiting for you answer Fitz….Or should I say Captain Fitz." Charlie smiled and walked away.

A/N: Hey guys, what do you think of this update and who do you think is the "They" that CHARLIE is talking about?


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey guys I'm having major writer's block on this story and was wondering if you guys can help me out with that? Give me some ideas on where you want to take this story. I tried to update it but I just couldn't come up with ideas and you guys deserve the best so i wasn't going to give you guys a crappy update!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I'm back guys! Thank you all for helping me with my writers block! A special thanks to Reader575 for inspiring me with this chapter. This chapter is dedicated to you my friend!

When Fitz arrived at the hospital there was paparazzi everywhere. He stepped out of his car and they swarmed him.

"Fitz why are you a bartender when you are a well decorated war hero and a certified doctor?

"How long have you and Senator Pope been in a relationship?"  
"How is Senator Pope recovery process?"

"Why are you in your fetiges? We thought you were out of the marine corps?" With all of those questions being fired at him and the flash of the cameras, Fitz felt like he was back at the day of the attack.

He started to shut down and was about to fall down to his knees when someone caught his arm and took him inside the hospital. Although Fitz was moving he wasn't because all he could see in his mind are shot being fired at him and hear the bomb exploding. He felt like he couldn't breath and flinched badly to holes that are being made to his body.

"Fitz! You're going to be okay son! Hang on! You're going to be okay!" Eli said as he basically dragged Fitz to Olivia's room.

Once they got there Eli set Fitz on the couch and put a blanket around him. He was scared for this poor boy and what he must have went though. Eli decided right there that he would help Fitz the man that his daughter loves the most. He knows why the Corps want Fitz back and in this condition there was no way he could be active duty again. Fitz would be putting his squadron and himself in danger. Eli sat down and read to him daughter for since when she was younger loved it when he read to her. After a few chapters Eli looked up to see that Fitz was asleep.

He continued reading 'My sisters keepers' and dozed off himself. Eli woke up to someone screaming. He look and see that Fitz was soaked in sweat and was on all fours on the floor. Fitz was in bad shape and Eli knew it.

"Fitz…..son…"

"Who are you?!" WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THIS WAR ZONE? GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Fitzgerald…..you are not yourself….You are in a trance….It's not real….You are in your girlfriends hospital room…."

Fitz paused and got up he looked over at Olivia and stared for a while, and tears were flowing out of him. Then he turned to Eli with a blank face.

" .You? And what are YOU DOING IN MY LIVVIE'S ROOM?!"

"Fitz….listen to me….You need to come out of this…." Eli tried to talk him down again, but it seemed to anger Fitz more. One of the nurses knocked on the door and asked if everything was okay since she heard the loud noises of the two males.

"Yep, we are okay...Thank you…." Eli back towards the door and locked it. If anyone saw the state Fitz was in they will lock him up at a psych ward. A few seconds later the nurse went away. They were light staffed and she had to make her other rounds so she just moved on. Back in the room Fitz was still eyeing Eli down, ready to strike him at any moment.

"Fitz…..I am Olivia's father…..We both love her and want her to get better…."

"NO! NO! NO!" Fitz yelled and all of a sudden he pulled out his knife and pointed towards Eli and got closer.

"YOU NEED TO TELL ME WHO YOU REALLY ARE AND WHO SENT YOU TO KILL MY LIVVIE? WE ARE IN CAPTURE AREN'T WE? WHERE ARE WE? AFGHANISTAN? IRAQ? WHERE. AND WHY ARE YOU HERE TO HARM HER?" Fitz charged at Eli and was about to strike and all of a sudden he stopped and looked into Eli's terrified eyes. Fitz dropped the knife and slid down the wall. Eli was scared for his life but he stayed calm.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I just need my Livvie. Oh my god. Oh my god." Fitz kept repeating this, with his hands in his head, and rocking back and forth. Eli coming out of shock, kicked the knife away from Fitz and went over to his daughter. He had to make sure Fitz wouldn't harm his daughter in the state he is in.

"You got to come back sweetheart…..Fitz…..he is really ill and he needs you Livia….I need you….We all do….You are our rock…..Please…..Livia…" Eli took Olivia's hand and cried.

All of a sudden he felt a twitch and then another one. When Eli looked up he saw those beautiful brown eyes looking at him.

"Hi…..daddy….."

"Oh my god Olivia!" Eli half screamed and hugged his daughter.

"I thought I wouldn't see those beautiful brown eyes again…..I love you so much sweet heart, but I need you to save the person you love the most first. Fitz needs you….He had a really bad flashback….."

"Where….is…..he….daddy?" Olivia asked slowly. Eli moved out of the way and the sight that was waiting for Olivia and it broke her heart. This was worse than the time in the shower and she could tell. Her dad looked pretty shaken up and Elijah Rowan Pope does not get shake up easily.

"Please….take….me...to...him...daddy….."

"No….Livia….He's not safe right now….."

"I don't….care….daddy….Please...he needs….me…."

Eli looked at his daughter. His little girl….all grown up and being a hero….He was damn proud of her and slowly he nodded. Since Olivia was still frail, he scooped her up in his arms and slowly took Olivia to Fitz. When they got closer Fitz looked him and his tear stained face was blank. Olivia got so scared and asked her dad to let her down.

"Daddy…..please put me down on his lap….."

"Livia…."

"Please daddy….he needs this right now….I need to save the love of my life….."

Eli placed Olivia and Fitz lap and he wasn't fazed. Fitz was there physically, but not mentally.

"Fitz….baby…..It's me…..It's me…..Your Livvie….I love you…..Please come….back to me...so….you can get better….Please...baby….You mean….so...much to me….I can't breath….without….you….I can….sleep..without...YOU….I wait for you….I watch for you….I exist for you….My...every feeling is...controlled by the look of your face….And right now…..I am scared….I am scared because I don't see my Fitz…..I love you please….." Olivia cried while she placed a kiss over Fitz's heart.

After a while of Olivia crying in Fitz's chest, she felt his arms around her. Olivia looked up and saw Fitz staring down at her.

"Hi….."

"Hi….."

"You came back…..You are here…..Oh my god….!" Fitz hugged Olivia tight, she flinched because of her wounds but didn't say anything because of Fitz's state.

"Baby….what happened….?"

"I don't know baby…..I really don't….I can't remember anything….I'm so tired Livvie….I'm so tired of being like this….I'm so tired of being a danger to everyone….I'm just….so...tired…." Fitz cried( I pictured it like when Big Jerry died in the show and Olivia held Fitz as he cried).

"We are going to get you help…...I am going to make sure that….you are going to get better….because you know why? Because I love you and you and I are going to get married one day….while we make jam and squishy babies…...So when you...get better...We are going to start that….Dream…."

Olivia took Fitz's face and kissed his lips lights. Fitz responded and buried his in Olivia's neck. When someone knocked on the door and announced that they were a team of doctors Eli rushed over to the knife and hid it in the bathroom. Then said it was okay to come in. When the doctors saw Olivia and Fitz arms they panicked. When they tried to take her from him Fitz tightened his arms around his Livvie. Olivia cupped his face and kissed Fitz.

"Hey…..I'll be back….They have to make...sure...I'm okay….I love you…."

"I love you so much….more than you can ever imagine…." Olivia kissed Fitz again and was wheeled out of her room.

Now it was just Eli and Fitz.

"How often...do you have these attacks son…..?"

"I haven't had them in a while sir…..I am trying to get better for Livvie…...I don't remember much, but sir….I am so sorry….I didn't….I'm sorry…."

"Fitzgerald look at me son…..You do not have to apologize to me….You fought hard and brave for our country and with that comes side effects…..Like my Livia said we are going to get you the best help….. I know about the Corps wanting you back and I know that tomorrow you ship out….But there is no way in hell I'm letting that happen! You are in not condition to be back there and I don't have the heart to send you back there….."

"You did your part to serve and protect our country and now it's time for us to return the favor…..You mean so much to my daughter and if I'm going to earn her forgiveness and trust again….I will need to help the love of her life….We got you Fitz….We got you Fitz….."


End file.
